


Long day

by Beanscorner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ishimondo - Freeform, soft boyfriends bc damnit they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanscorner/pseuds/Beanscorner
Summary: Mondo finds himself feeling down. Taka cheers him up. Lol idk I’m bad at summaries
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Long day

Another grueling day at Hope's peak was finally over. School was not really mondo's cup of tea. Yeah, he excelled at a few subjects, thanks to Taka, but he didn't like being cooped up in class all day. Being a biker, he naturally loved the feeling of fresh air blowing across his face and through his hair. 

He knew Taka enjoyed school more than he did, and he would tolerate it for the prefect’s sake, but there was only so much he could take before it started to get on his nerves. Exiting the building seemed to help a bit. The weather was nice that fall afternoon. Cool air, partly cloudy sky, crunchy leaves beneath his shoes. It was a comforting feeling.

He was sauntering through the courtyard, making his way towards the dorm building when he noticed a blur coming straight at him.

He had no time to think as he instinctually caught whatever had latched itself onto him. It tackled him onto the ground and into a pile of leaves.

He looked down onto his chest to see none other than Taka hugging him. The other boy looked up, smiling.

"Hello Mondo!" He greeted cheerfully. Mondo's confused expression melted into a fond smile.

"Hey man." He gently placed a hand on Taka's head and ruffled his hair. The raven haired male laughed.

"What's up with the surprise greeting? I thought ya had some stuff ta take care of after school today?"

"I did, but I finished early. I figured you were still on the school campus, so I went around looking for you!"

"Haha, you do seem ta have a knack fer finding me, don'tcha?" Mondo briefly thought back to the times when Taka would chastise him in the halls for skipping class. Back then he'd never have guessed that the stuck-up hall monitor would become his future boyfriend.

Mondo could only laugh, causing Taka to puff his cheeks in annoyance. Mondo noted how adorable that looked.

"I promise it's not like that! I don't intend to get you in trouble!"

"I know that, bro. Can ya sit up? My neck is startin' ta hurt."

"Oh, of course!"

Taka adjusted himself off of Mondo, sitting next to him in the pile of leaves. The gang leader sat up before hunching over. Complete contrast to Taka who was sitting straight.

"Glad you came and found me. I think I needed that surprise hug."

"What do you mean?" Taka asked. He'd gotten a bit better at reading people since he started dating Oowada and could sense the tone in his voice whenever he wanted to get something off his chest.

The biker sighed, scratching behind his neck.

"I dunno. Just havin' a down day I guess. Nothing bad happened, but I just feel a bit tense fer no reason." He felt tired. The day had been more emotionally draining than he would’ve liked. This feeling wasn’t new, but it wasn’t welcomed either.

Taka listened and offered help

"I see. Well, I'm glad my display of physical affection seemed to have helped. I can offer another if you'd like!"

Mondo smiled. "Yeah, man. I'd love that."

Taka scooted to him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. They stayed like that for a good while. The whole time, Mondo was sure things would be alright.


End file.
